


Christmas Eve

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie and Draco spend Christmas Eve together.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Chestnuts on an open fire  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

Draco knows that they only have a few more days of peace. Jamie - and he's Jamie again in Draco's head - is going to tell his parents on New Year's Day. He wants to start the new year with honesty, he says, but really he's hoping that everyone is too hangover to hex him. It's a good strategy, and Draco is rewarding it by spending Christmas Eve far away from Britain.

He's rented a chalet in the Alps. The view is breathtaking, the snow is perfect for skiing, but Draco doesn't care about any of that. He cares about the fur rug in front of the fireplace, the bottle of champagne and the roasted chestnuts that Jamie so loves, but mostly he cares about giving Jamie the perfect Christmas Eve.

"Tonight is wonderful," Jamie says with that smile that takes Draco's breath away.

Draco lies down next to his very fit and very naked lover and picks up a flute of champagne. "We've had a pretty good month." Since getting back together, Draco has spent more time at Jamie' cottage than the mansion. His parents are getting suspicious even if they won't ask their forty-nine year old son what he does at night.

"Hopefully, we'll have another good month?"

Draco hates the uncertainty there. He puts the glass back down and moves on top of Jamie. "We'll be fine. Your parents love you."

"I know, but-

"But they'll scream, they'll say that I've corrupted you, they'll scream some more. Your brother will crack some inappropriate joke, you'll yell at him and after a day or two, everything will be fine," Draco says. 

"You think?"

Draco nods. He's not lying per se, because he doesn't know how Potter will react to the news.

"Dad still can't get over the fact that Albus was a Slytherin, the only Weasley not in Gryffindor," he said with a sigh.

"Your father will be fine. If only because he can't have both his sons liking me more than they like him," Draco says with a grin.

"You're a prick."

"And you love it," Draco says smugly. "Now can we stop talking about him."

"And do what?" Jamie asks, raising his hips to create wonderful friction.

"Later," Draco says amused, because they've been going at it like bunnies since getting here and he hasn't been twenty-five in a long time. "Since I won't see you tomorrow, I thought we could exchange presents."

"You got me something besides three days here?" Jamie says, somewhat surprised, but excited at the same time. "You spoil me rotten."

"I do my best." Draco summons the box he's kept hidden with magic and hands it to Jamie. Finding the perfect gift for the man who gets everything for free from the many companies that want their names associated with a Potter wasn't easy, but then he decided to go for something simpler and from the look on Jamie' face, he was right.

"Where did you find so many pictures of us?" Jamie asks as he leafs through the photo album that Draco has given him.

"I saved every picture we took. Collected a few from public events we attended. I thought you might like an album since you took down the frames."

Jamie's smile gets bigger. "The photos are in a box, all faded. This is… perfect." He throws his hands around Draco and kisses him gently. "I have something for you, too. I hope you don't think it's stupid."

A small box comes floating his way and Draco opens it with curiosity. "You're giving me a… key?"

"To my cottage. I mean we need your wand to get you through the safety spells, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise, but the key is a symbol. I'm giving you access to the cottage," he says, quietly. "I told you it was stupid."

Draco shakes his head. "It's not stupid, Jamie. It's-" A fucking big thing considering that a month ago they weren't talking and Jamie refused to come out. "This is perfect," he mirrors Jamie's words with a smile.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Jamie says with a sigh.

"You'd get bored without Quidditch."

"Probably," he admits with a chuckle, "but the sex makes up for it."

Draco groans. "You'll be the death of me."

"Nah, I'm not into necrophilia," Jamie answers, laughing. He laughs harder when Draco smacks him. "And you have to make it up to me, because tomorrow I won't see you at all. I'll go in withdrawal."

Draco snorts. "I doubt you'll have the time with all of those people." He starts kissing Jamie and Jamie is like a drug he can't quit. Draco follows him as Jamie lies down, their bodies mingled together until there's no space between them. He might complain, but he wouldn't give this up for the world.

Jamie pulls back. "You know I like you, right? More than I like anyone?"

Draco smiles, because Jamie still can't say the word love without breaking in hives, but that's fine. Draco can wait. "I know, Jamie. I love you too."


End file.
